


Правильно

by Szmaragd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Dark Academia, F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Кейра - выпускница, душа которой лежит только к долгим разговорам об эмоциях и убийстве. Широ - ее старая подруга, которая, возможно, могла бы ей помочь. С биологией - и с чувствами.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Правильно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Sheith Zine Russian Version

Высокие стены подпирали корни плюща, давно уже одеревеневшие и повидавшие на своем веку даже больше почтенного Директора, вершащего судьбы древнего колледжа не первый десяток лет. Тем же плющом заросла половина окна в его кабинете, и солнечные лучи - редкость в последние недели, - пробиваясь сквозь темные листья, собирались в занятную мозаику на полу.  
Широ подняла взгляд на Директора, отвлекаясь от играющих под ногами теней.  
Она давно уже не была школьницей, да и судьба ее в былые времена вершилась в месте куда более скромном, но чувство, что ее сейчас будут отчитывать за разбитое окно, все не желало ее покидать. Глупо даже как-то.  
Она ведь и окон прежде никогда не била.  
Если и случалось ей когда-либо срывать уроки или выражать недовольство системой образования, то делала она это куда хитрее. И то - в те короткие годы средней школы, когда впервые выбрила виски и обманку в нос вставила.  
Когда захотелось. Чего-то.  
То ли волосы в ванной покрасить, под звонкий смех Мэб и плейлист, в котором Чайковского сменяют аниме-опенинги; то ли документы на авиацию подать, в последний момент меняя предметы для экзамена; то ли мосты все сжечь и ловить после них пепел серыми хлопьями.  
Ей не нужно было иных причин, кроме “захотелось”.  
\- Надеюсь на вашу помощь в организации благотворительного концерта, - сказал Директор с профессиональным добродушием, Широ ответила ему таким же кивком и вышла на прохладное осеннее солнце.  
Плющ шелестел на ветру.  
По двору разбрелись редкие студенты - из тех, что оставались в пришкольном общежитии даже на выходные. Разбредались они в основном группками - с книгами, телефонами, шуршащими пакетами чипсов и даже с сигаретами, хотя курить на территории вообще-то запрещалось. Но кому какое дело было до правил в ясный субботний полдень.  
Ведь не будет же Директор наблюдать за ними из окна.  
Широ улыбнулась. Собиралась уже было вернуться в выделенную ей комнату в учительском крыле, но зацепилась взглядом. 

  
Одинокий острый силуэт на лавочке - до странного вдруг знакомый. Виделись в магазине, столкнулись однажды на улице - или?..  
Острый силуэт поднял голову, отрываясь от распахнутой на коленях книги, и Широ захотелось рассмеяться. А ещё почему-то подкосились колени, и шаг - целый шаг - вперёд стал таким трудным.  
Острыми глазами на нее смотрела Кейра.  
Осколок прошлого из младшей школы. Встрепанная девочка с разбитыми коленями, насупившаяся в кабинете медсестры. Взгляд исподлобья, грязные от шоколада пальцы и перешептывания учительниц.  
Проблемный ребенок.  
К лавке Широ почти подбежала, сминая подошвами аккуратный газон. Так и не перестала улыбаться - и Кейра улыбалась в ответ, все такая же встрепанная, набросанная небрежно углем поверх идеального школьного двора.  
\- Широ?  
\- Я.  
И так неловко почему-то стало. Будто разделило их что-то большее, чем простой переезд, и оставило оно за собой что-то серьезнее несказанных прощаний.  
\- Я, - повторила зачем-то Широ с непонятным самой себе теплом и желанием протянуть руку, чтобы проверить: настоящая ли? живая ли? правда ли она, убежав от прошлого так спешно, что не успела нормально собрать чемоданы, наткнулась на него здесь, под осенним солнцем, так просто, будто было это им предначертано - потеряться, остаться в чужой памяти лишь смазанной картинкой, и внезапно найтись?

  
Словно бы не было ничего правильнее.

  
\- Теперь мне стоит прогуливать осторожнее.  
Что-то в Кейре меняется: она не лезет драться за каждым углом и не проводит перемены у медсестры с новыми царапинами и ссадинами; а что-то - остается прежним: преподавательницы все так же перешептываются, и все так же в воздухе висит их усталое “проблемный ребенок”.  
И Широ почти не удивлена увидеть ее в библиотеке посреди урока, который - она точно видела план - не отменили.  
\- Проще прогулять, чем объяснять, почему опоздала.  
Они вдвоем нарушили, наверное, с десяток правил из кодекса.  
\- Нужно было место, чтобы просто… привести мысли в порядок.  
Широ была не против нарушить еще столько же, если так получилось бы дотянуться до Кейры, которую она помнит с младшей школы. С которой сидела на переменах, играя в “правду или действие”, гуляла после школы, решала математику, выписывала предложения красивым почерком, делилась шоколадным печеньем и говорила. Часами.  
За годы ее стены выросли и окрепли, сложились в замысловатый узор и заперлись на несколько замков.  
Широ искала ключи и сама поражалась своему упорству.

  
\- Как думаешь… что удерживает человека от убийства?  
Стоило дождаться красной луны и выбраться на крышу (нарушив еще пару правил), чтобы услышать этот вопрос и забыть, как дышать.  
У Кейры даже голос не изменился.  
Она стояла на краю, закинув голову к небу - мраморная резьба с нечаянными черными пятнами, - и говорила о чужой смерти с холодным - как мрамор - спокойствием.  
\- Отнять чью-то жизнь - не высшая ли это власть?  
Они ушли с крыши как только луна побледнела.  
Но Кейра осталась на краю.  
Она прогуливала уроки, чтобы поговорить об убийствах и чувствах. Перебирая складки на юбке, рассказывала о власти и о том, как сильно боится будущего, в котором не будет расписаний и ставших привычными уже ритуалов. Угловато улыбалась и признавалась полушепотом, что не понимала никогда чужих эмоций. Отдыхала на плече у Широ и смеялась:  
\- Ты давно могла бы отправить меня к психологу.  
\- То, что ты об этом говоришь, еще не значит, что ты это сделаешь.  
Кейра стояла на краю, и в силах Широ было только не столкнуть ее вниз.  
Возвращаться или нет - решить могла только сама Кейра.  
Но с каждым днем она была все ближе к прыжку.  
\- Я просто хочу понять, что человек чувствует, когда убивает. И когда он осознает, что убил? И когда… перестает осознавать. Где эта грань?  
\- Ты могла бы исследовать это.  
В начале января выпал снег - впервые за всю зиму. На окне у Широ мерцали гирлянды, в низкой кастрюле грелось вино для глинтвейна, рядом сидела Кейра, и было в этом что-то невероятно уютное и спокойное. Мирное настолько, что хотелось замереть и лишь дышать - пока голова не закружится.  
Чтобы надышаться спокойствием этим перед смертью.  
Кейра отложила палочку корицы, которую крутила в руках.  
\- Могла бы, - кивнула она. - Только я ничего не понимаю в биологии. А мне пришлось бы ее сдавать.  
Широ выключила плиту.  
\- А если я помогу?  
На мраморном лице Кейры розовой пылью мелькнуло замешательство.  
\- Разве не слишком поздно?  
Широ пожала плечами и поставила на стол две кружки с глинтвейном.  
\- Попробовать можно.  
И - будто только этих двух слов Кейре не хватало все это время - она сделала маленький шаг от края. Окружила себя учебниками, просиживала вечера (и некоторые ночи) у Широ, хмурилась и грызла ручки, в перерывах все так же рассуждая о смерти, власти и - вдруг - любви.  
А Широ, пролистывая небрежные конспекты, нашла меж их страниц главный ключ.

  
Всего-то и надо было, что поверить.

  
\- Ты умеешь отличать любовь от дружбы?  
У Кейры в привычку вошло выбивать воздух из легких своими вопросами. Широ даже остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание - и допить кофе, все еще слишком горький, несмотря на четыре пакетика сахара в нем.  
Март начался со слякоти, и потому с первым же солнцем и приятной погодой они вышли в парк - чтобы отвлечься от учебы и проветрить мысли.  
\- Наверное, - протянула Широ. - А…  
\- Мне интересно, - Кейра пожала плечами. - Потому что я - нет. Вот где это еще дружба, а где ты уже влюблена?  
Широ выбросила стаканчик в ближайшую урну и спрятала руки в карманы пальто.  
Если подумать.  
Она на самом деле тоже не до конца понимала.  
\- Все это в книгах такое непонятное, - продолжила Кейра. - И нигде нет четкой инструкции.  
\- Было бы слишком просто, будь инструкции ко всему.  
\- Разве это плохо? Я бы знала, что делать.  
\- Ты не знаешь?  
Кейра усмехнулась и опять вскинула голову к небу в обрывках облаков.  
\- Понятия не имею.   
Широ смотрела на изогнутые в усмешке губы и и на выбившуюся черную прядь, и, возможно, весенний ветер оказался слишком свеж.  
\- Помочь? - она протянула руку.  
Острая усмешка сгладилась.  
Кейра протянула руку в ответ и нерешительно сжала чужие пальцы.  
\- Это признание? - спросила она, не поднимая взгляд.  
\- Может быть, - Широ пожала плечами. От весеннего ветра - от него ли? - у нее кружилась голова. - Если ты хочешь.  
\- Я хочу.

  
Словно бы не было ничего правильнее.


End file.
